A Fallen Hero
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth accompanies a friend home from Afghanistan.


I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the military transport plane, Private Jerry Benson sat facing the flag draped coffin. Sorrowful, he stared at the casket until he felt like he was going to cry. Not wanting to appear unmanly in front of the Sergeant Major, Benson cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "So Sergeant Major, how did you end up here?"

Staring straight head, the Sergeant Major ignored the Private, lost in thought.

Shaking his head, Benson complained, "Oh come on, are you still mad at me? How is that fair? I didn't have anything to do with Corporal Casey losing his entire months pay in that card game. How many times do I have to tell you that I was in the game until they started making wild bets? My mother didn't raise a fool. I'll play for a dollar here and there; but not for the stakes they were playing for. I quit playing and I tried to get Casey to quit too; but, I'm just a lowly private. He told me to piss off."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Benson exclaimed, "You're being unreasonable. That happened four days ago. We're going home. Won't you talk to me now? Come on Sergeant Major, give me a break."

Frustrated, Benson moved his gaze back to the coffins, "Okay, I get it. Still, you are acting kind of childish you know? . . . . Be stubborn, I don't care."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Dover Air Force Base, both soldiers stood to attention as the military escort transferred the coffin to a hearse from the plane. Watching the hearse pull away, Benson and the Sergeant Major followed the hearse to the Mortuary Affairs Operations Center a short distance away.

Once the casket was transferred to the building, Benson followed his superior as he walked away, "So where are we going now Sergeant Major?" Walking slowly behind him, Benson shook his head, "Okay be that way. You are such a girl, Sergeant Major. Wow, I've never seen such an unforgiving bastard either. . . . What, aren't you going to dress me down even for that? Really?" Stopping, the young private flipped his middle finger up on his right hand and waved it at the retreating figure.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, sitting in another plane, Benson sighed, "This is ridiculous, Sergeant Major. Are you telling me that you are not going to talk to me at all. We're home, for God's sake. Lighten up."

Furious, Benson crossed his arms across his chest, "Screw you Sergeant Major. Screw you and you're greater than thou attitude. I'm human. I'm allowed to make mistakes."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Following his superior off of the plane and down the gangway, Benson walked with as much dignity as possible. Leaving the gangway, Benson followed the Sergeant Major until they were on the tarmac and watched while a military escort removed the flag draped coffin from the plane and carried it to a hearse. Maintaining his salute, Benson finally lowered his arm when the casket was no longer in his sight.

Turning and staring at his companion, Benson asked, "Do we know him? Is this why you're following the casket? I mean, I didn't realize we knew him. Who is it Sergeant Major?" Exasperated at the silence, Benson shook his head, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Following his superior again, Benson got into a cab and chewed the fingernails on his right hand. Watching the buildings whiz by, he soon realized that he recognized the streets. "Hey, wait, I know this road." Turning, the young private asked, "What are you up to? Are you going to rat me out to my parents? I can't believe you. Why are you involving my parents? I told you I don't have a gambling problem. I'm fine. . . . You cannot rat me out to my parents, for God's sake. I'm a man. If I want to gamble then it's my business. . . I'm not hooked on gambling. . . . Don't be a jerk, don't tell my mother, it will break her heart."

The cab, pulling up in front of his house, Benson leaped out of the cab and marched up to the front door. Calling back, he shook his fist, "Listen asshole, you say one thing to my mother about my gambling problem and I swear to God, I'll rip your heart out. . . . Well, okay, I'll try to rip your heart out. . . . Please, don't tell her Sergeant Major."

Watching his superior come up the stairs and then knock on the front door, Benson shook his head. Watching the door open, Benson smiled, "Mom, hey Mom, don't listen to Sergeant Major. He's just being pig headed about a little problem I have."

Clearing his throat, Booth pulled his cap off of his head and held it in his hands, "Mrs. Benson, I'm Sergeant Major Seeley Booth."

Nodding her head, Mary Benson smiled sadly, "Jerry wrote about you all of the time, Sergeant Major. He just adored you."

Blushing furiously, Benson shook his head, "Mom, for crying out loud. Why don't you just show him my baby pictures while you're at it."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled sadly, "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Benson. Your son was a very brave man."

Tears springing to her eyes, Mary placed her arms around Booth and hugged him, "Thank you so much for trying to look out for him. Thank you so much for being there for my boy."

Horrified, Benson stared at his mother and Booth, "No, wait a minute. What the . . . What's going on? Wait. . . ."

A white wall appearing in the yard, Benson noticed his grandfather standing in front of it, smiling at him. Curious, Benson walked down the steps and over to where his grandfather was standing, "Grandpa, this is impossible. You died two years ago."

Smiling, Nicky Benson placed his hand on his grandson's arm, "I've missed you, son. I didn't think I'd see you so soon; but, well, here we are. You ready?"

Looking at his grandfather, Benson looked back at the porch and saw his father now standing in front of Booth, shaking the Sergeant Major's hand. "Wow, I've been a jerk for the last few days. I've been really mean to Sergeant Major Booth."

Squeezing his arm, Nicky assured him, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he forgives you."

Sighing, Benson stared at the white wall, "Will it hurt?"

Shaking his head slowly, Nicky smiled, "No Jerry. The pain is done. There will be no more pain."

Glancing once more at the porch, Jerry placed his arm around his grandfather's shoulders, "Okay." Stepping through the wall, Jerry smiled as his view of his parents faded from view.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?

I wrote this for my cousin, Bruce.


End file.
